


new horizons

by orphan_account



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unfinished, deb is a pokemon nerd, melissa is mentioned, plan to finish today or tomorrow, this was in my drafts for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they all play animal crossing and its fluffy.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	new horizons

**Author's Note:**

> I think i might turn it into a bunch of one-shots but for now its just this unfinished thing. I'll try and finish it soon.

"Debbie!" Alice called into the phone, "it's here!" Alice had only been waiting for the newest animal crossing for three years. Ever since it was announced. When she and Deb started dating Alice got Deb into the game. Since then they had been waiting to play it together.   
" I told you, Allie, I'll be there at 10 tomorrow, just like we talked about. Now, you should be sleeping and not calling me at 3 am to talk about animal crossing," Deb replied. Alice took Deb's advice and went to bed. She planned to tell Ethan and Lex to come over the next day. Lex and Hannah had been taken in by John and Xander.   
When Alice woke up she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend. Her alarm went off at 8. She went downstairs to eat. "Good morning," her dad said. Bill had grown to like Deb after getting to know her more. He eventually learned that she wasn't a bad kid and wanted the best for Alice. "when did you say Deb was coming over, Alice?"  
“10 just like we talked about yesterday. Also is it ok if I invite my other friends, too,” Alice responded.   
“That’s fine with me.”  
Alice texted Lex and Ethan to come over. She got an expectedly sarcastic response from Lex and an expectedly misspelled response from Ethan. By 10 Alice was growing impatient and was about ready to start playing without everybody. "ding!" the doorbell rang. Alice ran downstairs to get the door. "Hi, babe," Deb said, smiling. She was delighted to play the game she had been waiting for with people she loved. Shortly after, Lex and Ethan got there.   
"Is this the game where you're constantly in debt to a raccoon?" Ethan asked. He had never played any form of the game. He was happy just to have been invited. Lex had bought the game just because Alice had said it was all that. "I don't like the raccoon. I am deciding that now." Lex looked over at him partly proud and partly confused. Lex herself was not the biggest tom nook fan. She couldn't blame Ethan for disliking that capitalist bastard of a raccoon. "Lexie, we're here."  
They got out of the car and ran to the door. Ethan kissed Lex on the cheek and rang the doorbell. Deb and Alice were already there. They all went inside. "Hey, mister Alice's dad!" Ethan said. Lex elbowed him and gave Ethan a look, but Bill didn't seem to mind. Bill was just glad that Alice was making friends her age and had stopped making friends at his work. (Melissa and Alice still go on girls' nights with their girlfriends) The teens took their stuff and went upstairs. Lex and Ethan were sharing one switch so they got to use the tv, while Deb and Alice set theirs up on the bed. Deb put her arm around Alice. Alice leaned her head on to her girlfriend's shoulder.   
"Okay, I've waited long enough," Alice said as she started the game. Deb could see the excitement on Alice's face as the game loaded in. The others started their games as well. Since Ethan and Lex were sharing one console, they would take turns starting accounts. Alice and deb knew what they were doing so it didn't take them long to get set up. "I got Cherry and Kid Cat!" Alice said.   
" I got Muffy and Bam!" Deb replied. Lex and Ethan just looked at them, confused. "The villagers we got, dumbass."   
"If you're talking about the weird human-animal things, then we got some frog with circles on it and a rabbit in a superhero costume," Lex said.   
" The rabbit is kind of cute" Ethan said. He did not like the ugly frog. Or the raccoon children, he thought they were creepy.   
Alice and Deb had their islands set up for months now. They had maps of where they would put things and what villagers they would have. On the other hand, Lex and Ethan had heard about the game a month ago. The only thing they had planned out was the name of the island. Hell island if it let them put that or if they couldn’t Heck island as suggested by Hannah. Alice had thought out her island name too, Hedgeport. She made sure it sounded nice and fit in the spaces a long time ago. Deb was a pokemon nerd so her island was called Alola.


End file.
